jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
The Tales of Shampoo
| image= | tag=Fan Art by Meg Eichler | author=Robert P. Barba | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=35(?) | words= | pub_date=April 19th, 1997 | update= | current_status= }} The Tales of Shampoo is written by Robert P. Barba and began online publication on April 19th, 1997.Post at FFML - Retrieved 18-04-2017 It currently stands incomplete at ??, the most recent of which was published in ????. Description Plot Volume 1: A Change of Pace Prologue: Time for a Change... Chapter 1: If You're Going to San Francisco... Chapter 2: Quo Vadis? Chapter 3: Scissors and Quantum Physics Chapter 4: Magic Night Chapter 5: Research and Reasoning Chapter 6: Conflicts and Crises Chapter 7: The Phoenix and the Demon Chapter 8: To Shatter a Rock Chapter 9: The Innocence of a Child Chapter 10: Family Values Chapter 11: Looking Through a Dark Mirror Chapter 12: Fire of the Gods Epilogue: The Girl with the Sun in Her Eyes Volume 2: The Phoenix Eye Saga Prologue: The Storyteller Chapter 1: Sexy & Seventeen Chapter 2: Captured Hearts Chapter 3: Memories and Loss Chapter 4: Indecent Proposal Chapter 5: You're in the Army Now Chapter 6: Realizations Chapter 7: Death and the Maiden Chapter 8: Three Days and Counting... Chapter 9: Ranko Nibunnoichi Chapter 10: The War, Round One - Mass Destruction Chapter 11: The War, Round Two - The Dagger, The Dancer and Destiny Chapter 12: The War, Round Three - The Price of Love Chapter 13: The War, Round Four - Courage, Brutality and Honor Chapter 14: The War, Round Five - The Battle of the Amazons Chapter 15: The War, Final Round - The Stampede of Wild Horses Chapter 16: Aftermath, First Stage - Nothing is Clear Chapter 17: Aftermath, Last Stage - To Pick Up the Pieces Chapter 18: Homeward Bound Chapter 19: Happy Birthday to Me... Epilogue: The Reconstruction of the Fables Volume 3: Nabiki's Vow Originally titled ''Akaneniichuan. Notes *Side stories exist in Soliloquy of a Woman's Pride, Victory Sealed the Fate, and Would You Like to Swing on a Star?, all by Barba. *A non-''Ranma ½'' side story also exists in Tales of Shampoo vs.Magic Knight Rayearth by Elizabeth Thomas. Fan Art Image:RankoLibby.gif|Fan Art by Meg Eichler Image:Mousse.gif|Fan Art by Meg Eichler FFML Posting History *Volume 1-Prologue 19/04/97 *Volume 1-Epilogue 19/04/97 *Volume 1-Prologue (revision) 22/04/97 *Volume 1-Epilogue (revision) 22/04/97 *Volume 1-Prologue (revision) 04/09/97 *Volume 1-Epilogue (revision) 04/09/97 *Volume 2-Prologue 01/01/98 *Volume 2-Chapter 19 & Epilogue 01/01/98 *Volume 2-Prologue (revision) 05/05/98 RAAC Posting History *Volume 2-Prologue 07/11/98 *Volume 2-Chapters 1 & 2 07/11/98 *Volume 2-Chapters 3 & 4 07/11/98 *Volume 2-Chapters 5 & 6 07/11/98 *Volume 2-Chapters 7 & 8 07/11/98 *Volume 2-Chapters 9 & 10 07/11/98 *Volume 2-Chapters 11 & 12 07/11/98 *Volume 2-Chapters 13 & 14 07/11/98 *Volume 2-Chapters 15 & 16 07/11/98 *Volume 2-Chapters 17 & 18 07/11/98 *Volume 2-Chapter 19 & Epilogue 07/11/98 See Also Other External Links *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050201040903/http://www.mitsukai.com:80/TOS/TOS1/TOS1.htm Volume 1 of The Tales of Shampoo at the Internet Archive record of mi - tsu -kai] - Retrieved 18-04-2017 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050201041029/http://www.mitsukai.com:80/TOS/TOS2/TOS2.htm Volume 2 of The Tales of Shampoo at the Internet Archive record of mi - tsu -kai] - Retrieved 18-04-2017 References